So Much for Secrets
by Love the Omni
Summary: Bobby and John have been sneaking around for a while but it seems like, no matter what they do, they just can’t keep it a secret. Bobby/John slash. Written for the dry ice crack-a-thon. mpreg


Title: So much for Secrets  
Type: One-shot  
Summary: Bobby and John have been sneaking around for a while but it seems like, no matter what they do, they just can't keep it a secret.  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: The fic contains two sex scenes that you should be aware of. Sorry if they're crap. It's been a while since I've written any. Also, it's not like I've ever had sex with a man myself. xD

Prompts: Voyeur! Marie, Virgin! Bobby and mpreg

Notes: Sorry that it's not very crack-ish. xD Of course, I'm probably the only person who can turn mpreg into non-crack.

Also, The "f" word Rogue uses is not meant to offend. O.O I had a hard time just typing it. twitches

* * *

The group of teenage mutants all sat piled onto the couch in the rec. room of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"Pass the chips please!" Jubilee said loudly over everyone talking at once. Piotr passed the bag of chips her way but Kitty snatched them up before she could get them. "Hey! Kitty, those were mine!" She yelled. Kitty stuck out her tongue and ate another chip.

"Whoa. Check this out!" Rogue said. She'd had control of the remote for the whole evening and she'd stopped at a news channel. It looked like they were interviewing a scientist on his work.

"Recent studies have shown that it is, in fact, very common in male mutants." The scientist said.

"So if most male mutants have these… female reproductive organs in them then how come no one noticed until one got pregnant?" The newscaster asked.

"Well. It's not that easy. They aren't born with the female reproductive organs; they are born with a code in their DNA that _makes_ female reproductive organs." The newscaster looked amazed and so did everyone in the rec. room. Kitty's mouth was so wide that a chip fell out.

"So they just grow reproductive organs overnight?" The newscaster asked.

"Well, not overnight. It's not like a male mutant can get pregnant from just a one-night stand. It takes a few tries to actually get pregnant because the body reacts to the sperm inside of it and then it creates this make-shift uterus connected to the anus with an egg inside ready for the next time. That process, however, takes several weeks, and if more sperm isn't provided then the construction of the reproductive system will stop and it will be ejected as what will appear to be just ordinary waste."

"Ew," Piotr said, scrunching his face up in disgust. "That sounds like it'd hurt." Rogue just sat next to him and smirked.

"So this only happens to male mutants with _frequent_ homosexual contact?" The newscaster asked, starting to understand. The scientist nodded.

"Yes. That's correct." Rogue grabbed the remote from her lap and started channel surfing once again. The rest of them glared at her.

"Hey, missy, we were watching that!" Jubilee yelled. "Don't you have a boyfriend or someone else you can bother?" Rogue rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing the remote at Jubilee and missing. Kitty ducked.

"I'll go find Bobby then." She said.

"Yeah, you do that," Jubilee muttered, turning the TV back to the news channel they'd been watching.

"-advise homosexual mutants to use condoms whether or not they have the mutation," the scientist said.

"Thank you. Coming up next: school lunches. Are they safe?"

**--**

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you have a condom?" Bobby asked. John shrugged.

"Not really. It's not like we're going to get pregnant or anything." Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded. He was getting nervous.

Tonight they were going to have sex for the first time.

They'd both been sneaking around for a while and last night Bobby had told John that he loved him. John had never been so happy. _He_ was the one that Bobby loved, not Rogue. Tonight was when he returned the favor.

He'd gone through a lot of trouble for Bobby. He let him go out with Rogue, even though he'd never really understood why Bobby needed it. He'd stuck around even though seeing them together made his heart feel like it was being torn apart.

Bobby knew John had put a lot of time and effort into planning this day. He wasn't sure how John did it but, while he wasn't looking, John had spread out flower petals over the room and lit candles to create a little ambiance. His chest was full of butterflies as they walked back into their room.

"What's all this?" Bobby asked, that ever-present smile on his face getting even wider. John smirked, proud of himself. He stepped closer to Bobby and gave him a soft kiss.

"You like it?" He asked. Bobby nodded.

"Who knew you were so romantic?" He joked. John smirked again.

"I'm not. You are," He said, "and tonight is all about you." Bobby kissed John harder than before and slowly John led him backwards onto his bed. John landed on top of him, breaking the kiss.

"I love you." He said with his eyes closed, taking in the real meaning of those words he never thought he'd say. Bobby smiled.

"You said it back…" He murmured. "I thought you weren't ready."

"I wasn't. I just had to be sure… and now I am." John looked deep into Bobby's eyes and leaned down for another kiss, softer than any they'd ever had before. "Are you ready?" He asked, making sure this is what Bobby wanted too. Bobby blushed.

"I… I am… but…" John stopped kissing Bobby's neck.

"But what?" He asked. Bobby avoided John's gaze.

"I don't really know… how… guys do it…" He said slowly. John chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said again, "I'll show you." Bobby whimpered nervously. John was an expert at this. A long time ago he'd had to do this for money on the streets.

Bobby didn't even realize it when John had gotten them both completely naked.

John made sure not to rush it too much and at first they just stuck to kissing. After a few minutes, Bobby wasn't so nervous. He'd done this part before. No problem.

Until John guided his hands to his ass.

"I'm going to let you be on top. I don't want your first time to be painful." Bobby nodded, wondering exactly what that meant but not saying anything.

John flipped them over so Bobby was hovering over him and John lifted his legs up slightly. Bobby just watched curiously, admiring his new view of John's abs.

John leaned over and grabbed lube off the bedside table. He opened the bottle with his teeth before squirting some onto his hand and putting the bottle back.

Bobby moaned loudly when John rubbed the lube on his cock.

"I don't need any preparation… the lube should be enough," John chuckled at the image in his head of Bobby blushing with his fingers stretching out his asshole. "I've been through much worse. Just… go slow." Bobby felt his cheeks burn. He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do at all." He felt like such a dork.John laughed loudly. Bobby was so cute.

"Stick your cock in my ass," He said, with a smirk wide across his face. Bobby was more of an innocent virgin than he thought.

Bobby made a face.

"I put it… where?" He just wanted to bury himself under the covers in embarrassment. He grew up in a family that never talked about this kind of stuff. How was he supposed to know?

John leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then he took hold of one of Bobby's hands and led it to his ass once again.

"Here," he whispered. He kissed Bobby again to ease his nerves.

Carefully, Bobby positioned himself and pushed into John's body. John let out a quiet whimper but kept on nodding.

Then suddenly the embarrassment didn't matter anymore. Sure, Bobby didn't know anything about sex, but that's not what mattered. What mattered is that they loved each other. Nothing else.

**--**

Rogue walked casually down the boy's dormitory hallways. She briefly thought about telling him about the news story she'd been watching but brushed it off. Not like he cared about that sort of thing.

However, as she got closer to her boyfriend's room, she heard things that she really shouldn't have.

"Oh, _yeah_, Bobby. That's how you do it, baby." She stopped in her tracks.

The hallway was silent. Maybe she hadn't heard that after all.

"Oh, _shit_! Fuck me Bobby! Fuck me."

There was no way this could be happening.

"I love you, John. Uhnn… so… much…"

That was her boyfriend just on the other side of that door… cheating on her with his best friend.

They were having _sex_.

Despite her shock and anger, Rogue felt her breathing getting shallower with each outburst. The noises emitting from the room were extremely erotic. She didn't even realize that her hand had made its way down to her own crotch, rubbing herself through her jeans.

She whimpered.

Then, all of a sudden, she jerked her hand away and looked around the hallway. She was right in the middle of the boys' dorms. She was lucky she hadn't been seen.

She wanted to stay and listen more but her fear of getting caught was even greater and she reluctantly scurried away to take care of her problem inside her own dorm.

****

**--**

**4 months later****…**

Bobby could hear John retching in the bathroom from across the room and he wrinkled his nose at the sound.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked. "You need my help?" John groaned.

"No, I'm fine." John managed to say once he'd stopped.

"You've been doing this for a while now. You should go down to Dr. Grey and see what's wrong, John." John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced.

"Do I have to?" Bobby nodded, walking over to John and placing his hand on his back.

"Don't make me _drag_ you down there." John rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to be meeting with Rogue today." He said. Bobby sighed.

"I'd much rather be with you. Rogue's got some weird date plans that she won't tell me about." John chuckled.

"You should dump her," He said, a hint of something in his voice that Bobby didn't quite catch. John leaned over and kissed him hard. Bobby smiled into the kiss as John led him backwards, pushing him onto the desk across from their beds. His hands slid up Bobby's shirt slowly.

Bobby stopped kissing him.

"Stop it, John," He said, trying to sound serious even though his smile was giving him away. "Rogue's going to be here soon." John smirked.

"Then we better do this quickly then." He said, before kissing Bobby again. Bobby tried to argue back but all he could do was groan. John laughed at him before moving down to bite his neck.

"Urgh… mmm… oh… careful John, Rogue might… see that later." He managed to say. John rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"No she won't. It's not like you ever take your shirt off around her." It sounded more like a question then a statement. Bobby sighed.

"You're right. I'll just wear turtle necks or something." John laughed.

"Good boy." He said before pulling off Bobby's shirt and reaching down to unbutton his jeans. Bobby realized that he'd barely touched John and if they were going to make this fast then he'd better start. Bobby went to unbutton John's pants too, rubbing John's crotch teasingly a little, before John grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall behind him.

"Uh uh, Bobby. It's my turn first. Sit back and enjoy." He kissed Bobby again, teasing him with a hint of tongue, before letting go of his hands and using his own to pull off Bobby's pants.

John reached in his back pocket for lube and a condom and Bobby laughed. He was so predictable. John rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek before lubing up and slipping on the condom.

He just pushed himself in Bobby without warning but Bobby didn't care. He was used to it by now. He let out a loud moan, completely forgetting that Rogue could be right next to their door any minute now.

"Shh," John chuckled, biting Bobby's lower lip gently.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard a small knock on the door. Rogue always did have that annoying habit of letting herself in, so she opened the door.

Rogue stood there frozen in shock.

"I'm gonna…" Bobby whispered. John nodded quickly as if to signal that he was cumming too. He sped up his thrusts and Bobby let out a loud moan that could've been heard from across the school.

John was still moving faster, moving his hand up to stroke Bobby faster than he could thrust. Bobby was muttering under his breath and thrusting his hips of faster, more frantic.

Quietly, Rogue walked out of the room, unnoticed. Next time she would knock.

**--**

John crossed his arms and frowned, pouting like a little kid. He sat alone downstairs in the Mansion's medical room shivering because the only thing he was wearing was a hospital gown.

He really wished that Bobby was here instead of off with Rogue. He's the one who wanted him to be here in the first place.

Jean came back inside with a folder, her glasses on and a pencil dangling from her mouth. John didn't like the look she had on her face.

"How are you feeling, John?" She asked him. John shrugged. Jean glanced back at her folder. "We've got your test results in," she said slowly, "and… I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," John said, wanting to get this overwith.

"Since we don't have any of your medical records before you came here we can't be too sure… but I think I know what is wrong with you." She went on. John frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you… had frequent homosexual relationships?" She asked him carefully. "I won't care if you have, John. This is purely a medical question."

"Listen… if you think I have Aids, you _do_ know that straight people get it too, right?" Jean nodded.

"Yes, yes, John. I know that. I'm not suggesting that you have Aids. Now answer the question. Yes or no?" John's eyebrows met.

"Yes," he muttered, wishing she'd let him bring his lighter into the room. Jean went back to looking at the folder but it didn't take long for her to sigh.

"John. I am almost completely sure that you are one of the many male mutants with an extra mutation in their DNA." John scoffed.

"What does that mean?" He asked, but he would soon wish that he hadn't.

"You're pregnant."

John didn't speak.

"Congratulations, John."

He didn't even blink.

"Do you need a Paternity Test to tell who the father is or do you already know?"

He couldn't even breathe.

"John?" Jean stared at him concernedly.

"No, I don't need a Paternity Test." John managed to say. "There's only ever been one man for me."

**--**

Rogue didn't know why she did it but she walked back to their dorm and knocked on the door. Bobby pulled the door open with a smile on his face.

'_That smile isn't for you. It's because he just had sex with John.'_ She tried not to think about it too much.

"Hi Rogue," He said. "You're a bit late."

"I was here earlier." She said. Bobby tensed.

"You were?" He tried to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah. I heard these weird noises coming from your room," She went on. Bobby shrugged.

"Must've been John or something," He said. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Bobby, I… I know what you and John were doing." Bobby didn't move.

"You… what?" Rogue shifted nervously.

"I heard you and John having sex." Bobby was silent and looked down at the ground. "Don't worry. I won't make you stop seeing him." His head snapped back up.

"What?" This was definitely not the reaction he had expected.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. But only if…" She paused as if she changed her mind. Bobby narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"If… what?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"You have to let me watch." She said. Bobby scoffed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm not interested." He growled. Rogue frowned.

"Then I'll be forced to tell everyone that you're a fag." She whispered. Bobby ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I can't ask John to do that. I love him." Rogue shook her head angrily.

"What about me? Don't I deserve something after you've cheated on me for at least the past 4 months?!" She yelled. Bobby opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"How… do you know how it's been going on that long?" He asked. Rogue's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"The first time I heard you guys was 4 months ago." She muttered. Bobby shook his head.

"You mean you knew all this time and you never said anything?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "All that sneaking around, all those guilty nights I spent lying awake, wondering how fucked I would be if you ever knew and now… this?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking for much." She grumbled.

"Get out." Bobby grunted through his clenched teeth. "I don't care if you tell my _parents_! I just want you out!" Rogue spun on her heel and stomped out, slamming the door.

**--**

John didn't even bother reaching into his pocket to get his key to their room. He just knocked on the door, desperately hoping that Bobby was there. To his surprise, he was. Bobby opened the door slowly, as if he was afraid of what was on the other side. When he saw John, he threw his arms around him.

John hugged him back tighter than he normally would.

_'In my arms, right now, is the father of my child… and the one I love more than anyone else in the world.'_

Bobby dragged him in the door and kissed him softly, the way he did whenever something was wrong. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Bobby… I have something to tell you." He said. He started shaking. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

What if Bobby didn't want the baby?

What if he did?

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, feeling John tremble in his arms.

"Professor Grey got the test results in…" Bobby's face fell. "She says she's never seen anything like it herself but it's not that uncommon… and… I… well… I'm…" Bobby rubbed him reassuringly on the back, "I'm pregnant."

Bobby didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?" John asked, shaking more now. "Bobby?" John's teeth started to chatter and he could see his breath.

Tears formed at the corners of Bobby's eyes. The tears turned into icicles before they even hit the ground. Bobby was so shocked that he'd lost all control of his powers.

"How? What?" He searched John's face for a sign that he was kidding but there was none.

"Apparently some guy mutants can get pregnant and… I'm one of them." He muttered.

"And…" Bobby felt himself smiling, "it's mine?" John laughed, tears coming to his eyes too.

"Of course it's yours, dumbass, who else's would it be?" Bobby held John's face in his hands and kissed him.

"I love you," John whispered, "so much."

"I love you too," Bobby said, "and there's no one I'd rather start a family with than you."

Bobby put a hand on John's stomach, wondering about who the thing growing inside him would turn out to be and loving them already. They held each other close and, in that instant, all of their worries were forgotten.

Until Rogue burst in the door.

"Bobby I-" She stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. John and Bobby stood there speechless, Bobby with his hand up John's shirt. "I can't believe this!" She shouted.

"Rogue!" John jumped away from Bobby. "I was just asking Bobby to check out my abs. They're rock hard now that-"

"Oh shut up, John! I know what you two were doing." She glared at Bobby.

"Rogue, that's not it," Bobby said. "John was just telling me something really important." Rogue put her hands on her hips.

"What?" She scoffed. John looked between Bobby and Rogue, still unaware that she knew anything. He let his eyes settle confusedly on Bobby once he realized what he was about to say.

"John's… pregnant." Bobby said slowly. He chuckled and looked over at John admiringly, almost disbelievingly. "I'm gonna be a father." Rogue stood there shocked.

"But… he's a guy! He can't get…" but then she remembered watching the news months ago and hearing about this. She bit her lip and stared at the ground.

There was an awkward silence.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything?!" John asked, getting annoyed. Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you love him?" She asked, looking right into John's eyes. John nodded.

"Yes. More than anything," He whispered. Rogue nodded awkwardly.

"You better treat him right," She said finally, before glancing between the two of them and leaving.

**--**

"John's _what_?!" Cue the girly squealing.

All the eyes in the room were fixed on John, who crossed his arms and grumbled. Bobby wrapped his arms around John, not caring who saw now.

"Yes. I got John pregnant," He said with a smile.

"Right on!" Jubilee exclaimed. Kitty chuckled and rolled her eyes at Jubilee who ran over to give Bobby and John high fives.

Piotr laughed nervously.

"I didn't know you two were gay," He stated a little awkwardly. John just shrugged.

"Not gay, really. Just… in love." He glanced over at Bobby, who was shyly staring back at him.

Everyone in the room stared at them with smiles on their faces… until Jubilee ran into the hallway.

"Hey everybody! John got knocked up! Come touch his belly!"

John grabbed his lighter and chased after her.


End file.
